


Let Me Love You

by Rayoislife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bath Time, I lied about the fluff, M/M, Maybe sex, Mpreg, Yes handjobs, a little fluff, handjob, or maybe a lot of fluff, this has more angst than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covon takes a bath. It's adorable and maybe some bathtub sex. Pregnant!Core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's unrealistic that this would transpire, but that's why we write stories, right? To escape the realism of the situation? I don't know, but it was on my mind all night so enjoy.

Core had his eyes closed as he relaxed against the tub with his body soaked in the relaxing warm water that smelled of just a little too much lavender, but he wasn't in the mood to complain about that yet. One hand had settled against his rounder belly while the other was rested just outside the tub to save the bracelet he was wearing from getting wet and ruined. A soft sigh escaped the twenty three year old man as he relaxed. 

He barely cracked his pale blue eyes to see his dark haired lover coming into the room. Of course, he would have sprung into immediate action if it were someone else. He was too calm to even bother snapping at the other man since their last fight had still been somewhat unresolved. Instead, Core feigned sleep and let his wrist remain limp as Devon inspected the blue bracelet with familiar eyes. 

"I can't say that I'm sorry enough," Devon's voice was soft as he caressed the thin wrist he held in his hand. "I lied to you for so long and I was so selfish..." His words faded away as he pressed his fingers gently into the other man's wrist to feel the cool bite of metal of the bracelet. He knew that Core could hear him and that he could now feel the engraving being pressed lightly up against his pale skin. "But I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." He dropped the man's wrist gently and stood straighter. That was all he had to say. He was lucky that he'd been given the time to say it at all and he couldn't be more grateful for the fact that Core was still here right now. 

"There is too much lavender," Core said, his eyes still closed, but his body a little more tense. He wasn't ready to forgive yet and he wasn't sure that he could, but he wasn't ready to give up what he had with Devon. No matter how foolish it was. "I put too much lavender in, but you don't." The pale man's eyes opened this time and he sat up a little in the tub. 

Devon smiled a small smile at the complaint. "I'll fix your bath next time." Or he would if there was a next time. He turned to leave and give the man his privacy, but was stopped short by a pale hand grabbing his wrist. 

"Stay, if you want." Core's voice was soft and his eyes were downcast, as if he wasn't sure of himself. Or sure of Devon staying. 

"If you don't mind..." Devon nodded slightly and sat on the very edge of his large tub when the slender hand had pulled away. 

"You can...join me." Core was even more unsure of that, but his hormones and emotions were out of whack and it wasn't his fault he couldn't be decisive anymore. It was Devon's fault he was pregnant and Devon's fault he was confused about himself. It was all Devon's fault. But he still wanted to feel those arms around him, so gentle and secure. He wanted those lips against his skin to make him feel like he was on fire from the inside out. He wanted the warm, soothing voice and the nice smile to comfort him. Even with all his confusion the only thing he wanted right now was Devon. 

Devon wanted more than anything to join Core in his bath. Like they'd done so many times before. But the pale man seemed so unsure and skittish that Devon wasn't sure if he'd even meant to say it. He looked so adorably confused, though. "I would love to, Core," he said quietly and with another small, but warm smile to the man. He swiftly stripped himself from his clothes and moved them to the hamper, something that Core had been trying to get him to learn to do since he'd been around more often. He didn't miss the small triumphant smile that tugged at Core's lips as he turned back around again. He almost wanted to comment, but he kept it to himself as he slid into the tub, staying to the other end to give Core his space still. 

Core didn't wish for anymore space, though. Not for the moment. He frowned as Devon remained at the end of the tub instead of joining him or pulling him into his arms. The pregnant man decided to take things into his own hands and moved down the tub, depositing himself into Devon's lap, and suppressing a groan when he realized his motions had unsettled the water, causing some to spill over onto the floor with a splash. None of that mattered as soon as those arms came around to embrace him, though. The water would surely dry on its own or he could have Devon mop it up with a towel before he got out. 

"It'll dry, " Devon said with a smile playing at his lips as he pulled his lover against his chest, his hands rubbing gently on the well rounded belly. He didn't miss the pleased sigh that escaped Core either. He imagined that having your belly expand a bit each day for a baby had to be painful. Especially when one wasn't, er, properly equipped for such a task, as it were. "Feel good?" He asked, moving his mouth closer to Core's neck as his hands rubbed lightly over the distended belly again. 

"Yes." 

It wasn't that Devon needed the confirmation so much as he loved hearing Core sigh like that and the way his words would come out airy and soft. He smiled a little wider and pressed a chaste kiss to Core's neck as he rubbed the small baby bump in a light massage. If only to hear those content sighs. 

As Core began to drift off into a pleased sleep, Devon got bored. He loved having Core against him like these and he loved having made Core drift off to sleep by making him happy. He was just used to using other methods to do so. Sex was his ultimate tool and while he didn't want to seem like an insensitive douchebag, he couldn't help himself from dipping his hands lower and grabbing at Core's flaccid cock, which had the man's eyes snapping open in an instant. 

"Devon..." 

"Shhh, just let me make you feel good." In case this was the last time for sure. Because Devon couldn't help himself and he lost all self-control when Core was there. He always had. His hand glided over the smooth penis slowly and gently as he dipped his head to nip lightly at the semi-exposed neck before him. He dragged his hand over the penis again, stroking it smoothly, and gave a gentle squeeze as he bit down a little harder on Core's neck, which elicited a soft gasp from the man. 

His slow ministrations worked wonders and not too soon after leaving a nice, sizable bruise on his lover's neck, Devon set a pace to work his hand over the now erect penis in his grasp. It wasn't a very fast pace, but from the sounds Core was making, he didn't seem to mind. So long as it wasn't too slow. Just fast enough to feel good and not hurt. 

"D-devon," Core's breath hitched as his climax pushed upon him faster than he had expected it to and his semen mixed with the water around them in thick spurts, some clinging to Devon's hand and his own stomach. The pale man's skin was flushed from the rush of the handjob and he could easily feel Devon's own erection brushing up against his cheeks, but he wasn't feeling much in a giving mood after all that had been said and done already today. It didn't seem that Devon expected him to give anything in return since there had been no immediate demands nor brushing up against him deliberately. Core wasn't sure if he was annoyed with the fact that Devon was once again trying to be selfless or if he was annoyed he'd given into the man so easily, but with all of his conflicting emotions, he decided to give up on it all and just relaxed back into the solid warmth behind him. He'd think about it more later. Right now, he just wanted to take a nap. 

Devon sighed to himself as Core drifted off into sleep. In a tub of dirtied water, no less. He wasn't too sure what they were doing now or what would happen later. But he was glad to have had this chance with his lover. He looked down at the man who was asleep against him and used his not dirtied hand to brush away some hair from Core's eyes. "Just let me love you again," he pleaded with the sleeping man as his eyes drifted back to the bracelet wrapped around Core's wrist. The one engraved with his name and the word 'Believe'. He still believed in them, even if Core had lost his faith.


End file.
